


And When I'm Holding You the World Makes Sense

by ssa_jennifer_prentiss



Series: jemily songfics [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Impromptu proposal, Songfic, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_jennifer_prentiss/pseuds/ssa_jennifer_prentiss
Summary: songfic based on the song "My Side of the Fence" by dan + shay :)“Say it,” JJ smiled. “Ask me again.”“Jennifer Jaraeu, will you marry me?”“Yea,” her voice was filled with emotion. “Emily Prentiss, I want to be your wife.”tw: alcohol mention
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: jemily songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	And When I'm Holding You the World Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bipsycho_earper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipsycho_earper/gifts).



\-----  
These fancy things in magazines  
Diamond rings and beauty queens  
But nothing seems to sparkle like you do  
These fine cigars and caviar  
Expensive cars and movie stars  
But everything I need is in this room  
Oh, and I've seen the lights from New York to Vegas  
And I've tasted wine from Venice to Paris  
And I've seen the sights  
Nothing comparin' to you  
\-----

Emily stood in her day old sweats staring into her closet. The team had arrived home late yesterday afternoon from a very tough case. They never worked a “good” case, but some were harder to leave behind than others. This one in particular involved missing children and not every family had received the happy handing they hoped for. 

Seeing the toll it took on his team, Hotch allowed them to go home as soon they landed and told them he didn’t want to see them until the following Wednesday. It had been Friday afternoon when they arrived home and Emily wanted nothing more than to spend the next few days cuddled up with her girlfriend, snacks, and the dumbest TV show they could find.

Emily’s plans of a few peaceful days were ruined when her and JJ arrived back at their apartment that evening. When Emily was in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine for her and JJ, she caught a glimpse of the calendar hanging on the fridge. She had completely forgot her mother’s gala was that weekend. 

Their Saturday morning was spent arguing as Emily attempted to use every excuse she could possibly come up with to convince JJ into not attending the event. JJ knew well that if they didn’t attend, Emily would never hear the end of it from the Ambassador. Emily was aware that would be far more painful than a few hours out with her beautiful girlfriend. 

The closet in front of Emily was filled mostly with work clothes, both hers and JJ’s, but at this point it was near impossible to distinguish between the two. Towards one end, there hung a few of their nicer outfits. Tucked behind JJ’s skirts from her liaison days were a few dresses Emily kept on hand for occasions such as these.

She carefully looked through her options, taking each one of them in. Emily was not the kind of girl who enjoyed dressing up. She hated it even more at times like this. She spent far too many evenings and weekends getting all dolled up, so she could help improve her mother’s image. 

Eventually she settled on a shorter red dress that she surprisingly enjoyed the fit of. It dipped lower in the front and showed off her figure perfectly. She also knew how much JJ loved her in red, it was her color. She slipped into the dress, zipping it before making her way to the bathroom to do her hair. 

She decided on only curling the ends in an attempt to keep it simple. Her dark, nearly black hair looked sharp against the vibrant shade of red both her dress and lipstick possessed. She was just finishing fixing up her makeup when she heard faint footsteps come up behind her.

“So, what do you think?” Emily turned to see JJ standing in the doorway, her hands out to the side and a huge smile on her face. She had on a tight blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. The spaghetti strap dress showed off her toned arms and shoulders. JJ looked at her girlfriend and giggled as Emily gawked at her. “Quit drooling Em, and tell me what you think!”

“I think,” Emily stepped closer and slipped her arms around the blonde’s waist, “we might not make it to the party after all.” She pressed a firm kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

“Nice try,” JJ murmured between kisses, “we’re going.” She pulled away from a now pouting Emily to step farther in the bathroom. She quickly finished up her makeup before walking back into the bedroom to meet Emily. The two slipped on their heels and jackets then made their way to the car. 

\-----  
So I ain't looking over fences trying to find a better view  
My search for all that ended when I first laid eyes on you  
And the grass is always greener  
'Cause the sun shines when you smile  
And when I'm holding you the world makes sense  
On my side of the fence  
\-----

JJ decided to drive the 40 minutes to the gala’s venue, leaving Emily to relax in the passenger’s seat. However, Emily didn’t seem to be relaxing much. JJ could see her fidgeting with her hands in her lap. She was picking at her fingers like she did when she was nervous or stressed. Seeing this, JJ reached over and took one of Emily’s hands in her own. Intertwining their fingers and squeezing tightly, JJ smiled at Emily.

“What’s on your mind, Em?” she squeezed her hand again, pulling Emily’s attention to her. 

“I just really hate these events, Jen,” she leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes. “I hate having to put on a show. This isn’t who I am at all. I hate the dresses. I hate the snobby rich colleagues of my mother. I hate the looks everyone always gives us. I hate that I’m not the perfect daughter of an ambassador that I’m supposed to be.”

“Woah, woah, woah baby. First of all, who you are is perfect. You shouldn’t have to be some certain way or meet some outrageous expectations to be seen as valued in your mother’s eyes. The fact that she only sees you at events like this is truly her loss,” she glanced over at Emily, giving her a sincere smile.

“And second, I don’t give a fuck about what all those people think of us,” she held Emily’s hand tighter. “I love you. I want to spend tonight with my beautiful girlfriend, dancing and drinking and having the best time we can. I promise you, if it gets too much, say the word and we are out of there okay?”

“Okay.”

“What’s the word?”

“Blackbird,” she smiled for the first time since they entered the car. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” JJ said as she pulled into a parking spot outside the venue. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

\-----  
If I ever win the lottery  
It wouldn't mean a lot to me, 'cause I already got you to hold my hand  
And if a genie gave me a million wishes  
I'd spend them all on all your kisses  
And save just one to stay right where I am  
\-----

The two women exited their car and made their way inside the building. With each step forward, Emily’s grip on JJ’s hand tightened. 

“Hey,” JJ glanced over at Emily, catching her eye, “Just focus on me. We get to spend all night together. Just you, me, champagne, and the dance floor.”

Emily nodded as they reached the entrance. She pulled the door open for JJ, allowing the blonde to step in ahead of her before taking her hand again. Per typical Ambassador Prentiss fashion, the venue was vast, expensive, and filled to the brim with high class people Emily wanted absolutely nothing to do with. 

JJ tugged her hand, pulling her towards a small, empty table in the back corner of the room. A kind young waiter made his way to their table, and offered them two glasses of champagne. Emily felt for the boy, knowing she would never want to be one of the people who caught the unfortunate shift at work and would have to cater an event for Elizabeth Prentiss. The pressure that comes with being associated with her mother in any way, was not something she would wish on anyone.

The room was covered in simplistic, yet clearly expensive decorations. Both the added decor and the structures built in were far too fancy for Emily. Every bit of the gala reminded her of growing up in large extravagant houses that never truly felt like home. She may have had more money than she could ever want or need, but she learned early on that it wasn’t going to make her happy. Even if she could have whatever she wanted.

Besides, Emily had the best thing she could ever ask for sitting beside her, and money couldn’t buy a Jennifer Jareau. JJ didn’t love Emily for her money. Their favorite date nights included sweats, cuddles, cheap wine, and Chinese take out. They didn’t have to spend a fortune to enjoy their time together. Emily wasn’t truly sure if her girlfriend was completely aware of just how much money she really had.

JJ could practically hear the thoughts running through the brunette’s head. She knew how much Emily hated her mother’s events, but she also knew Emily hated extra conflict with her mother more. If they wouldn’t have made an appearance, Emily was sure to receive angry and persistent phone calls from the Ambassador in the weeks to come. 

Wanting to give Emily a break from her mind, she reached over and gently placed a hand on her girlfriend’s thigh. Emily jumped slightly as the contact broke through to her. Her face softened as she turned to look at JJ, giving her a small smile. JJ turned the hand on her leg palm up, asking for the older woman to take it. 

“May I have this dance?” JJ smiled and rose from her seat. A genuine smile made its way to Emily’s face as she took JJ’s hand and allowed her to lead her to the dance floor.

\-----  
So I ain't looking over fences trying to find a better view  
My search for all that ended when I first laid eyes on you  
And the grass is always greener  
'Cause the sun shines when you smile  
And when I'm holding you the world makes sense  
On my side of the fence  
\-----

They approached the dance floor where only a few other couples were at the moment. Soft, slow music was being played over the speakers. The chatter in the room was rather quiet, allowing the two women to focus solely on each other.

Emily slid her right arm around the blonde, while JJ put her left around Emily’s waist and pulled their bodies as close as she could. JJ laid her head against Emily’s chest, breathing in the perfume that was so distinctly Emily. She took her free hand and tangled her fingers with the brunette’s. She let her eyes close as she listened to the steady beat of her girlfriend’s heart beneath her. 

They stood swaying back and forth in silence for a while, enjoying the closeness and comfort of the moment. After a few songs, JJ felt Emily press a soft kiss to her forehead. She smiled and snuggled impossibly further into Emily. Another moment passed and the silence was broken by two words:

“Marry me?”

It took Emily a moment to realize she had said the words out loud. It occurred to her that she had when she felt JJ tense and freeze in her arms. She felt the blonde lift her head from its place on her chest. Tear filled cerulean eyes met her equally teary brown ones. Emily was worried she had ruined everything, said those words far too soon, but before she managed to form any real words JJ spoke.

“Are you serious?” JJ tried to keep the smile off her face and the tears from falling before she was sure Emily meant it, but she failed miserably. 

“Of course I’m serious!” Tears made their way down Emily’s cheeks as well. “God JJ! This is not how I wanted to ask you. Hell, I don’t even have a ring!”

“Baby…” she reached up to wipe the tears from Emily’s cheek, “I don’t need a ring or some fancy proposal. All I need is you.”

“My love, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. You make me so fucking happy, and I fall even more in love with you every single day.”

“Say it,” JJ smiled. “Ask me again.”

“Jennifer Jaraeu, will you marry me?”

“Yea,” her voice was filled with emotion. “Emily Prentiss, I want to be your wife.”

\-----  
You're the rain on the roof in the summer  
You're the leaves in the fall changing color  
You're the whisper I hear in the thunder  
On my side of the fence  
You're the reason my heart is beating faster  
You're the tears falling down from the laughter  
You're the only one I'm after  
\-----

Emily leaned forward to kiss JJ. Both women had tears streaming down their faces. JJ could barely keep the smile off her face as she tried to pour every bit of her emotions into their kiss. After a few moments, their need for air caused them to pull apart. 

“I love you so much,” JJ whispered as she leaned her forehead against Emily’s.

“I love you, fiancée,” Emily spoke just as softly as JJ had. “Shall we head home?”

“I believe we shall,” she giggled, slipping her hand into the brunette’s again. “Fiancée has a nice ring to it.”

“It does!” Emily beamed. “And I know you said you don’t need one, but you’re getting a ring.”

“Seriously Em, you are enough.”

“Hey! We’ve got to show all those cops who think it’s okay to flirt with you that you are officially off the market. We’ll make them so jealous.”

“Oh shush! They never stood a chance against you,” she placed another kiss to Emily’s lips. “All yours forever, baby.” 

“Good,” she kissed JJ once more before moving to get into her side of the car. “Now let’s get home, fiancée.”

\-----  
So I ain't looking over fences trying to find a better view  
My search for all that ended when I first laid eyes on you  
And the grass is always greener  
'Cause the sun shines when you smile  
And when I'm holding you the world makes sense  
Baby, when I'm holding you the world makes sense  
On my side of the fence  
You know it does, baby  
On my side of the fence  
\-----

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! please let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
